


The early years

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Background story, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: We saw how Peter and Diana met in S2E11, but what happened after that?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/gifts).



> This fic is written for Aragarna´s prompt at Fall Fest ‘Peter /Diana in their early years of partnership.’. Just a quick glimpse.

Peter is getting frustrated. Neal Caffrey returned back to New York weeks ago and they can´t seem to find him. He calls together a meeting to inform his team and the rest of the agents on the latest info he gathered.

“Before returning to New York, Caffrey popped up in Denmark and France. “He's not afraid to cross borders.”

“He does his homework. We flagged his aliases at all points of entry.” Jones voices. “I mean, we get a hit, we throw up roadblocks.”

“No, he'll never use the same ID twice.”

“Tell me something I haven't heard.” All of Peter´s frustrations are bleed in that sentence.

One of their probies, she is assigned to another Senior agent, is standing to the side putting coffee mugs in front of the other agents. She is standing right in front of Peter.

“What about you? Agent?”

“Berrigan.” She answers.

“You're on the run. How do I catch you?”

“Stake out my girlfriend?” When Peter looks troubled, she asks a bit insecure. “Caffrey has one, right?”

“We think they split up.” Jones answers.

“We know where she is.”

“Does she know we're on to her?”

“No. Never had enough on her to bring her in.”

“And he hasn't gone anywhere near her.”

“Hang on.” Suddenly it all becomes clear.

“It took us months to catch her and she never stays in the same place for more than a week. She's hiding from him. “He doesn't know where she is.”

It all comes together. He will use the girlfriend as bait.

“This is good. Berrigan?”

“Yes sir?”

“I want you to work with Jones to put the word in the street where she is. Caffrey will hear about it.”

Peter smiles, this could be the break they have been looking for. The probie is smart, he likes that in an agent. Hell, he even likes that in Caffrey. He needs to call El and tell her they are going out to dinner, he has a good feeling about this.

 

* *  *

“He is inside, let´s go. All teams move in. Diana, you stay in the van on this one.”

“Caffrey is non-violent.” She protests.

“I know, but I don´t want to take any chances. Watch and learn. Next time you can come.”

The arrest team prepares in front of the storage unit. When everybody is ready, the first agent kicks in the door. Peter´s team is behind them.

“FBI!”

Kate backs away from Neal until she stands with her back against the wall. Neal slowly raises his hands in the air.

“FBI! Hands on your head!” Jones calls out.

Neal slowly tangles his fingers behind his head. Peter walks up to Neal.

 “Agent Burke.” He says with some awe in it.

“Neal Caffrey. You're under arrest.” Peter can´t suppress the satisfaction he feels, it bleeds through in his voice.

“I know.” Caffrey answers looking at him.

Neal suddenly pulls his hand from behind his head and guns are readied. It turns out he just extends his hand to shake Peter´s.

“Thank you.”

Peter gives him a puzzled look.

“I never would've found her without you.”

Peter takes Neal´s hand and shakes it.

“It's my pleasure.”

While Peter is still holding Neal´s hand, Jones puts a cuff around his wrist.

“So you guys were all in that municipal van out front. It's gotta be uncomfortable.”

“It doesn't smell too good either.” Jones replies.

Neal is lead away by the team. He doesn´t say anything to Kate, he just turns to look at her one last time. Peter studies Kate. He can´t see anything in her face, she has put up a wall. Peter had expected her to be relieved that they arrested Neal. Now she doesn´t have to run anymore, but she doesn´t look happy. Oh well. He takes the green sucker Neal gave him once outside the bank and unwraps it while looking at Neal being led away.

Burke – Caffrey 1 – 0.

 

* *  *

Peter is studying the personnel file. He likes what he reads, she graduated with honors, just below his own grades, so she is good, she is a top marksman, better than him. Peter smiles. Only child to a diplomat family. He is still a bit puzzled by her remark ‘Stake out my girlfriend.’, did she mean boyfriend or … Peter shakes his head. Whatever, that is none of his business. Speaks several languages. Peter has to admit, he likes her.

Peter gets up and walks towards his boss’ office.

“Reese, can I talk to you?”

“Sure, come in.”

Hughes gestures to sit down.

“So, how does the promotion feel?”

“Good, thank you sir.”

“Now that you are a Supervisory Special Agent, it is your responsibility to train the probies.”

“OK, no problem, I have one request.”

“And that is?”

“I want Diana Berrigan in my team.”

“She has a lot of potential.” Hughes musses.

“She is good, she has a good instincts, she can go far. I want her in my team.”

“Consider her part of it.”

“Thank you. You won´t regret it.”

 

 

_And we all know how the story continues…_


End file.
